


Valentine's Candies

by snugglechesters



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drunk Castiel, First Kiss, Helpful Dean, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 09:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9116125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snugglechesters/pseuds/snugglechesters
Summary: As Dean and Cas made their way to the door, Sam lifted his drink at them and trilled, “Happy Valentine’s Day, lovebirds!”“Shut up,” Dean growled, and they practically fell out of the bar into the cold night.In which Cas gets drunk and goes through a box of candy message hearts.





	

           * * *

            Dean sat up at the bar, holding his beer in one hand and looking around the place. He spotted Sam walking towards him, holding in laughter and sighed.

            “Uhh, Dean,” Sam snickered. “Maybe it wasn’t such a good idea to bring Cas here.” He glanced behind him and burst out laughing.

            “Shut up, Sam,” Dean replied, taking a swig of his drink. “He’s just having some fun. But we should probably get him back to the motel before he makes a complete idiot of himself. C’mon.”

            Sam laughed and stepped back. “Oh, no. This was your idea; you get him back. I’m going to go finish my conversation with Liz.” He stumbled as he turned around and giggled. “Good luck, Dean!” he yelled as he waltzed over to a pretty blonde in a booth across the room.

            “Oh, God,” Dean muttered. “Can’t anybody hold their liquor around here?” He turned around again, sighed, and headed towards the stage in the back of the bar where Cas was currently swaying to the beat of Britney Spears’ “Baby One More Time”. Dean pushed through the cheering crowd and almost spun right back around. “God,” he repeated. “Cas, if I knew you would react like this to your first drink, I would’ve left you at the motel!” he shouted above the music, not expecting Cas to actually hear him.

Surprisingly, Cas swirled around, his trench coat hanging half-off his shoulders, and spotted Dean. His eyes lit up and his enormous drunken smile widened. “Deeeeaaaan! Get on up here! The stage beckons!” He spread his hands dramatically.

Dean tried to hide his reddened cheeks as the other patrons tried to shove him onstage. He scoffed and offered a charming grin. “Not tonight, sorry, folks!” He jumped on stage, but only to drag Cas off by the tie. “Let’s go, Beyoncé.”

“Hey! Beyoncé is a queen, Dean!” He giggled and tripped down the steps. “Dean…Dean, that rhymed.” He leaned against Dean and laid his head on his shoulder as the hunter struggled to drag him through the crowd, now cheering on some new drunk bastard.

As Dean and Cas made their way to the door, Sam lifted his drink at them and trilled, “Happy Valentine’s Day, lovebirds!”

“Shut up,” Dean growled, and they practically fell out of the bar into the cold night.

“Gah!” Castiel shrieked and huddled into Dean, burying his face in his neck. Dean, startled, fell back a bit and quickly looked around, but thankfully the streets were empty. “It’s cold, Dean!”

Dean got ahold of himself and cleared his throat. “Well, maybe if you had your coat on the right way…” He straightened Castiel and arranged his coat on his shoulders again. “There, better?” He looked up and stopped as he realized Cas was staring at him intently, an entire ocean storm contained in his two eyes. Dean felt trapped in their blue depths.

He finally forced himself to break eye contact and he looked down the street again. “Yes,” he heard Castiel murmur behind him.

“Good,” Dean replied gruffly, and shouldered the angel again, starting their trek to the motel. They had decided not to drive the Impala since the town was only a few minutes’ walk from where they were staying, but Dean was starting to regret that decision.

After that moment outside the bar, Cas became silly and giggly again. Dean wasn’t sure whether to be creeped out or to join in laughing with him. It was a side of Castiel Dean had never seen before; he was always so serious, it was kind of fascinating to watch him stammer, giggle, and stumble like a little kid. Dean tried to ignore his body’s reactions when Cas leaned on his shoulder and smiled at him with those big puppy dog eyes; he tried to push them down with all the other things he’d long ago learned to repress, but Cas was breaking down his defenses.

“Let’s not go home, Dean, ‘kay?” Cas almost tripped and gripped Dean more tightly for balance, and a warm shudder made its way through Dean’s body. “Let’sss…less go to the…water. That—bench over ‘ere,” Cas slurred.

Dean smiled fondly. “Yeah, whatever, man.” He shook himself and practically had to carry the other man over to a wooden bench next to a silent lake. As they fell back onto the seat, Cas’ head rolled around and landed softly back on Dean’s shoulder once more. Dean sighed and rolled his eyes. “Man, you really are an emotional drunk.”

Cas’ hand dropped into his coat pocket and he made an excited sound as he brought something out. “Look Dean! Someone gave me hearts! Hearts ‘cause it’s valenine’s, Dean!”

“Uh huh, right.” Dean looked at the box of conversation hearts Cas was turning over in his hands with glee.

“Hmmm,” Cas murmured, opening it up. As he fumbled, a few fell out onto the ground and Cas gasped, “Oh noooooo, Dean!”

Dean chuckled. “It’s okay, butterfingers. There’s still some left.”

Cas laughed low in his throat, tipping the box carefully so that one dropped one into his palm. He held it up for Dean to read.

“Peace,” Dean stated and threw up two fingers, causing Cas to snicker.

Cas popped it in his mouth. “Mm, peace is good.”

Dean smiled and rolled his eyes. “You’re an idiot.”

Cas picked out another. “L-O-L” he read. “Oh ho ho,” Cas mimed laughing but then apparently found his own joke so funny he snickered loudly and it turned into a full, real laugh. Dean couldn’t remember hearing Cas laugh so much, if ever. It was rough, but full of happiness and the sound of it was intoxicating; Dean couldn’t help but chuckle quietly along with him.

“Your turn.” Cas held out the pink box to Dean, who smiled wryly and shook his head. “Nah, man, they’re yours—”

“C’moooooon, pleeeeeaassee?” Cas fluttered his eyelashes, which was so ridiculous that Dean had to concede. He picked out an orange one. “B-F-F.”

Cas nodded wisely and slung his arm across Dean’s back. “Thass us, Dean, BFF’s. You an’ me ‘gainst the world. Just us, just us.” He continued nodding, as if he was a bobble head, but Dean didn’t notice. An unexpected—and frankly, unwanted—thrill had come over him at Cas’ words.

_What the hell is the matter with you? It’s_ Cas _!”_

But that phrase’s meaning seemed to have somehow changed without Dean knowing it. It meant…more.

Cas finally stopped his crazy nodding and reached again for the hearts. “Call me,” he read. He slid his eyes over to Dean and gave him a deliberately slow wink, but the alcohol in his system caused him to try and wink with both eyes, so he ended up sort of just squinting up at Dean. He looked absolutely ridiculous but it only made Dean’s chest feel warmer. He gulped and tried to laugh, but his mouth had gone dry. Cas looked back at the candy and ate it, then sought out another right away. He giggled and swirled his head around, looking again at Dean. “’Hug me’, it says, Dean. Gotta do what it says! Or iss’ bad luck ‘fer both of us.” His tone was joking and his voice was slurred, but his eyes didn’t waver from Dean’s.

By this point Dean was pretty positive the alcohol was playing tricks with _both_ of them, so he just gave in with a muttered, “What the hell,” and tentatively wrapped his arms around Cas. He might’ve held on for a bit longer than was strictly necessary, but there was no one around to notice.

“Mmm,” Cas made a contented noise in the back of his throat and sighed happily. “Love you,” he whispered.

Dean jerked back, lighting crackling up his spine and his heart racing. “What?” he croaked, voice caught in his throat.

Cas’ eyes didn’t leave Dean’s, but he slowly held up another candy. Written on it were the words, “Love you.”

Almost instantaneously Dean sighed with relief at the same time his heart twisted painfully in his chest and his entire body sagged with disappointment. He averted his gaze, eyes shining more than usual all of a sudden, and looked towards the water. “Hah.” He barked out a laugh. “Good one, Cas. You had me there for a minute. I was worried I’d have to give you “The Talk” or something…” His voice trailed off and he looked down at his hands.

This whole time Cas had been watching him intently. He finally leaned back slowly and settled his gaze on the waves as well. He tipped the box upside down and one last heart dropped into his palm. “Hey,” he exclaimed quietly. “It’s blank, there’s nothing written on it!”

Dean snorted, trying to get back is control. “Well,” he said huskily, turning back to Cas. _It’s the alcohol_ , he told himself. _He’s drunk, remember that, and stop acting like an idiot._ “What do you want it to say, Cas?”

Castiel’s blue eyes slowly found Dean’s. Eyes that looked way too bright, too clear, for someone who’d been stumbling over the pavement not thirty minutes ago. His eyes flickered to Dean’s lips, then back up. “Kiss me,” he breathed, and leaned forward.

Dean didn’t think, didn’t analyze; he simply met Cas halfway and closed his eyes.

The kiss was hesitant, soft, and sweet; Dean’s heart raced at the same time his mind became blissfully black, spinning thoughts replaced with a feeling of simple joy.

They broke away and just looked at each other for a moment. “Dean,” his angel said slowly.

“Hmm?” was the only strained response Dean could muster after his unexpected gay epiphany.

“Did you know that it is physically impossible for angels to get drunk?” A diabolical smile creeped across his face.

Dean’s eyebrows came together in momentary confusion then they shot up and he let out a short, breathless laugh. “You sneaky bastard,” he growled, yanking Cas’ tie forward and bringing their lips together once more.


End file.
